


More than just friendship...

by LLovegood



Category: BTOB, Lee Minhyuk - Fandom, Peniel - Fandom, Seo eunkwang - Fandom, im hyunsik - Fandom, jung ilhoon - Fandom, lee changsub - Fandom, minkwang - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLovegood/pseuds/LLovegood
Summary: Just a story about BTOB's members and their crush because I think the world misses Minkwang !I hope you will love it !And a really big thanks to my friend who corrected my chapters (because I'm not that good in English) and who made me discover this group !





	1. chapter 1

It had been 6 months since BTOB's group was created. The seven boys were enjoying this new part of their life and the public seemed to appreciate this new group (them). Moreover, the members really liked how they had automatically become friends. However, for certain members, there was more than just friendship...

Eunkwang woke up in the dorm, his eyes slowly darted around him. It was early in the morning and the other members were still asleep. Without realizing it, the leader started watching one in particular. He looked at the (seemed) soft black hair, the beautiful closed eyes and the perfect lips of his crush: Minhyuk. Eunkwang fekt butterflies in his stomack, just as each time he looks at him (which is very difficult thing to hide everyday). As he was still watching the oldest rapper, the latter slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. Eunkwang's eyes opened widely and the only thing he could do to escape this situation was hiding under his blankets (which made him look like a little burritos) with a small scream of surprise.  
"God, he thought, this day begins reaaaaally well."  
Sideways, Minhyuk was frozen since he had caught his leader looking at him. He was sure that it wasn't a natural look, Eunkwang seemed to be watching him differently than the other times. In fact, he usually never looks into Minhyuk's eyes. If he does he either blushes intensely or he become clumsy right after. Actually, it wasn't to Minhyuk's displeasure to see the leader losing his senses in front of him... He slowly left his bed and walked as silently as he could (while his heart was beating really fast) until his leader/little burritos. He could only see his blond hair on the top of the blankets and he found it way too cute and adorable. He didn't know why but a smile appeared on his face and his heart was beating even faster than a few minutes ago. Actually, he knew why but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that Eunkwang was his crush.


	2. chapter 2

" Oh God" Eunkwang whispered.  
He had spent his whole day trying to escape Minhyuk but he kept bumping into him because (obviously) they were all living together. And here, he bumped into him in the corridor, right after the rapper's shower. Eunkwang felt himself blushing because of the younger's wet hair and because of his shirt, which was a little transparent. As he was trying to calm his breathing down, his eyes fixing the floor, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Eunkwang, are you okay ?" Minhyuk asked.  
"What? hum, yeah." he answered.  
This physical contact with his crush will definitively make him go crazy if it lasts just one more second. He quickly ran away to the bedroom and closed the door. His heartbeats were too loud, he couldn't forget the feeling of Minhyuk's hand on his shoulder. After a few minutes ago, the leader was still blushing so he decided to stay in the dorm 1 or 2 hours more, just in case the perfect Minhyuk was still in the corridor...  
At this moment, a head went out of one of the bed with an evil laughter. It was the maknae laughing at his hyung's situation.  
"Yook Sungjae ! You will regret it !" Eunkwang warned.  
The other made innocent eyes but his leader wasn't that naive : he knew that Sungjae was the less innocent of them.  
" This look won't work with me. "  
In response, the maknae left the bedroom, still laughing and the pillow thrown by an angry and embarrassed Eunkwang landed on the door.  
Walking to the living-room, Minhyuk was thinking about the oldest's reaction, he seemed really destabilised. Actually, the rapper had waited at the door for Eunkwang to pass but this wasn't the main point. He didn't anticipate this sort of reaction and that made him feel strange (and he wanted to understand why). So, he decided going to talk about this with one of the member. But, he couldn't tell about his feelings to whichever; he had to conceal it. Minhyuk made a mental list: " Sungjae ? Definitively not. Changsub ? Way too weird to take this situation seriously. Ilhoon ? I'm not sure he can keep a secret. Hyunsik ? As I can see, he had his own feelings problems about one member so no need to annoy him with mine. "  
As he obviously couldn't talk about this to Eunkwang, he choose Peniel as a confident. The latter seemed to be the more capable in helping him. Minhyuk found him in the kitchen, trying to follow the korean's subtitles of a serie. When Peniel saw his hyung's serious face, he asked himself if Minhyuk had discovered that he ate almost all the ramens but no, he wanted help about something. Minhyuk didn't know how to present the situation so he said directly (after having looked around them if there is someone else) :  
"I think I have a crush on one member."  
"Is it Eunkwang hyung ?" Peniel asked.  
Minhyuk froze "Is that so obvious ?"  
"Well, not obvious but not crazy at all" Peniel said, trying to hide his laugh " You seemed to be always trying to look handsome in front of him."  
Minhyuk sighted and thought he was going nuts.  
"Can you help me knowing if is it a real crush or just friend's affection ?"  
The other burst in laugh, " You really don't know ?"  
"I'm not sure..."  
Still laughing, Peniel asked him questions like " Do you find him handsome/perfect ?", "Do you always want to impress him ?", "Do you feel butterflies in your stomach when he is here ?" and obviously "Do you always think about him ?". And Minhyuk answered all positively. (Actually, Peniel tried asking more personal or physical questions but Minhyuk instantly blushed.) He slowly understood that he did have a big crush on Eunkwang and smiled. The younger had calmed down again but, when he saw his friend's face (he looked like an idiot with this big smile) he couldn't hold his laugher. The other didn't pay attention to him and thanked him for his help, then he walked to the bedroom...


	3. chapter 3

Minhyuk was walking, determine, to the bedroom (he had seen the leader come in). He didn't stop in front of the door because he knew that if he did, he would never open it after. He got in the bedroom, ready to speak about his hidden feelings to Eunkwang. However, the latter was asleep on his bed, his arms around his folded legs. Minhyuk found him so cute that he decided to talk about it when he would wake up. After admiring him (during a looooooooong time), he slowly closed the door , letting the leader sleep.  
The next morning, Minhyuk was really upset; he had waited all night (excepting moments when he slept) for Eunkwang to wake up and so, talk to him but the older never opened his eyes. He passed his hand in his hair and after a few minutes of reflexion, he decided to do some sport, to empty his mind an forget that his crush was sleeping in the bed right next to him. The rapper had a wry smile (and he blushed) when he remembered Eunkwang's raised shirt which let Minhyuk saw part of the leader's torso...  
"I really need to do some sport" He said to himself. He came out the bedroom, put some sport clothes in the bathroom, took his earphones and went for a run around the district.  
As the frustrated Minhyuk was running, Eunkwang was still sleeping, only dreaming about the oldest rapper. Peniel, who was really paid attention to the bromance between Minhyuk and Eunkwang, had seen the first come out of the room but he also saw the second looking at Minhyuk with lovely eyes in the middle of the night. (Peniel had some sleeping problems so he was spending his nights watching the others members and taking some funny pictures.) Now, "Mr Pencil" was almost sure that Minhyuk's one-sided crush was NOT one-sided but he thought that he had already done his job so he would let them solve their mutual crush. He laughed silently returning under his blanket and tried sleeping.  
Latter in the morning, Eunkwang woke up and was surprised to find Minhyuk's bed empty. He looked around him but the rapper was nowhere, which made him really disappointed but also a little relieved because of the vision of the other in the corridor was still in his mind.  
He sighted and whispered "I have to do something about that, I need to surpass this one-sided crush". But, he knew that the feelings he had for Minhyuk were too strong to be forgotten quickly and, in fact, it made him happy having a crush on someone so he didn't put much effort into losing it.  
After he had taken a shower, Eunkwang made breakfast for the other members but his mood was slowly turning dark because he hadn't yet seen Minhyuk and that really frustrated him. He ate and then decided to go to a walk because he found that the weather was really good. At least, it was the only credible excuse he found for the other (and for himself) ; he knew that the real reason was that he hoped to find Minhyuk outside (he had discreetly searched in all the room of the house twice but he couldn't found him. He put his shoes and came out of the common dorm, saying goodbye to the members. He quietly walked in the street, the sun illuminated his blond hair, and he closed his eyes a moment, feeling the sun's warmth in his face.  
He let his feet guide him and advanced like this for a few minutes. Suddenly, he felt that someone was looking at him, he slowly opened his eyes but the brightness prevented him from seeing clearly. Eunkwang protected his eyes with his hand and his heart missed a beat when he saw who was in front of him: Minhyuk. He was looking at him softly and the older felt that he was gazing at him for more than 1 minute. Eunkwang finally recovered his mind and a red button appeared in his brain: he had to go if he wanted to keep his feelings for himself but the breathing of the an in front of him didn't help him. In fact, Minhyuk was breathing hardly because he had been running, walking or doing push-up for a long time (with some breaks obviously) but also because he didn't expect seeing his crush here (and he found Eunkwang really beautiful at this moment). The older, as his legs didn't want to move, was avoiding his crush's eyes while he was trying to look into his. After a few minutes, Eunkwang finally moved but (his mind was so lost) in the wrong way and he bumped into Minhyuk's chest. Realizing what he just did, he blushed and Minhyuk (who thought it was THE chance) caught his arm before he can run away and said:  
"I have something to tell you Eunkwang."


	4. Chapter 4

Minhyuk and Eunkwang were sitting side-by-side on a bench in a empty park and neither of them seemed decided to talk. The younger was trying to remind himself of what the speech he had thought about but the presence of his crush next to him messed with his mind. On the other side, Eunkwang's brain was totally blank and his heart was beating so fast that he felt hot (or maybe it ws because Minhyuk was really hot). Consequently, and obviously, he was avoiding the other's eyes. After a few minutes, Minhyuk heard Eunkwang's small voice ask timidly:  
"So, what do you want to tell me?"  
The rapper heart missed beat "Hum, yeah, I have something to tell you, it is true..."  
"And what is it?" Eunkwang asked.  
"Hum, Minhyuk cleared his throat and said: this is something I think we should talk together."  
"Okay, tell me, it's seems really important to you" Eunkwang began to find this more interesting (even if he didn't understand what it was about) because his friend/crush was really embarrassed.  
"See, it is not this simple to talk about... I have been reflecting about this for a long time but now I'm not able to say it..." Minhyuk said in a small voice.  
"But how can I help you with that important thing if you don't tell me about it?"  
"I have an idea, the other said with a little smile (which looked like a small smirk); we can make a little game..."  
"A little game? Eunkwang looked at him with his eyes wide opened; what do you mean by that?"  
" You will see, just follow me, okay?" The other said, his smile getting wider and wider.  
As he didn't seem decided to move, Minhyuk took a deep breath, caught the oldest's wrist and walked to the dorm...  
When they arrived, Eunkwang was about to say something but Minhyuk said before him (was quicker):  
" Listen to me, we are not begining the game today, you will have more information tomorrow" and he left the other in the entry with a wink, who was wondering what's happening in his life... Eunkwang passed the rest of the day asking himself if he was impatient of begin this game or if he was scared. And the fact that Minhyuk always had a smirk on his face when he saw him didn't help. When it was time to go to sleep, Eunkwang went to the bedroom with these questions still in mind. As he was arguing with himself, he didn't pay attention and opened the bedroom door without knocking and an image brought him back to reality : Minhyuk was changing his clothes in front of him and he was actually only wearing an underwear... Eunkwang blushed and immediatly closed the door but the scene was still in his mind. Moreover, he could hear Minhyuk saying behind the door:  
" Hehe, someone seems to want to begin the game earlier"  
By the way, even if he seemed to find this funny, Minhyuk was shocked by what had just happened. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his brain had just one idea : why did he wear this red (almost pink) underwear and not a manlier one?? He quickly put on his pyjamas, smiling because of Eunkwang's blushing (yes, he had had time to see it) and went to bed, thinking about how he would begin the game tomorrow.  
When Minhyuk woke up, the first idea which came up in his mind was that it was THE day: the day whent the game would begin. He quickly washed, dressed himself and (after having verified his clothes matched together) he slowly walked to Eunkwang’s bed. He looked at his crush, who was peacefully sleeping, and whispered in his ear:  
“ Eunkwangie, it’s time to wake up...”  
The leader made small noises but kept sleeping so Minhyuk whispered him another thing:  
“Eunkwangie, I think we should begin the game now...”  
Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked at him straight in the eyes. With a sleepy voice, he said:  
“Hum, Minhyuk, can we begin this later? I’m not ready right now...”  
“No, we can’t, I’m ready right now so are you.”  
After he had said that, Minhyuk he pulled Eunkwang’s blanket and ran out of the bedroom laughing while the other was thanking the gods that Minhyuk had left. In fact, he really didn’t want explain to his crush that a certain part of his body wasn’t ready.  
15 minutes later, Eunkwang walked to the kitchen where Minhyuk was impatiently waiting for him. When the later saw him, he caught a piece of bread, put it in Eunkwang mouth and sat him on a chair. He looked seriously and impatiently at him and said:  
“Eunkwangie, I’m not going to explain you the purpose of the game now but it begins right now.”  
As he had bread on his mouth, the other just nodded and seemed waiting the continuation of Minhyuk‘s speech.  
“So, we are going to make some activities and after each one, we will write on paper what we felt during each activity. Does it work ?”  
Eunkwang nodded a new time but his eyes were wide opened; he was asking himself/wondering what the goal of this game was, since it really didn’t seem innocent...  
At the same moment, Peniel was passing in front of the kitchen and he saw a weird scene : Eunkwang was sitting on a chair and seemed frozen with a piece of bread in his mouth , on the other side of the table, Minhyuk was looking at him with a smirk which didn’t seem innocent. Peniel thought that maybe the rapper had taken the lead of their relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Minhyuk had decided to begin the game right after Eunkwang had eaten his bread. In fact, he still had a small piece in his mouth but the other didn't seemed to be waiting for him to have a normal breakfast. Minhyuk pushed Eunkwang out of the dorm while he was saying that they would go the downtown together. However, Eunkwang wasn't listening to him because he was trying to understand what the goal of this game was and he was really stressed about the fact that Minhyuk was very close to him. He meant, really close to him : Minhyuk's hand was just on his lower back and he was pretty sure (that) he felt his fingers moving under his t-shirt...  
A moment later, both of them were sitting on the bus, Minhyuk still had a huge smile on his face but he wasn't saying a word unlike the leader who was hidding how stressed he was by talking about anything. He was explaining to Minhyuk why it was really important to use butter and not oil for cooking and he seemed really focused on his explanation. While he pointed out the ideal butter’s way of melting, the bus suddenly braked and his head met the seat in front of him. Minhyuk /made a little scream/ and caught the other's face while saying:   
“Oh my god Eunkwangie, are you okay??”  
“Hmm I really love when you call me like that, Minhyukie” he answered with a dizzy voice.  
Minhyuk understood that Eunkwang wasn’t okay; he would definitely not say something like that without blushing or shaking if he was okay. Moreover, his hands were trying to touch Minhyuk’s lips which made the latter move back of surprise and madly blushed because his crush called him in a cute way and was trying to have a more skin ship with him. The game was definitely taking another way because of Eunkwang’s bumped head and he couldn’t said that it totally displeased him... However, his crush'es health preoccupied him so he decided to go to the hospital to be sure that there was nothing serious about that. He took Eunkwang’s hand in his and helped him to stand up while the latter was now talking about how gorgeous Minhyuk was. They went out of the bus and walked for a while, Minhyuk supporting the leader, an arm around his shoulder, until the rapper said:  
“We will go to the hospital; I want to be sure that you are alright.”  
At this moment Eunkwang froze, he seemed really scared about this idea. In fact, he was totally okay but when he saw that Minhyuk was worried about him he took this chance for doing and saying whatever he wanted about the other. But now, he knew he was in a bad situation because he didn’t know how to avoid the examination without the rapper understanding that he played the groggy person... So, he decided to play his role to the maximum, took Minhyuk's wrist and walked in the opposite direction while saying that he wanted to spend the day with his “little Minhyukie” and not in the hospital. The latter was in a real dilemma because he didn’t know if he had to drag the leader to the hospital or just wait for the effects to clear up. After having hesitated (Eunkwang always walked with him behind) he decided to wait to go to the hospital because – aside from his comportment – the other seemed really normal. He let him guide him until downtown and then decided (and remembered) that he was the one who had had the idea of doing a game, so he took the lead and brought Eunkwang to a café. They entered it and moved toward a table in a calm part of the coffee shop. Minhyuk placed the other on a chair and sat him down just in front of him (he wanted to be sure about his health) before ordering two cappuccinos. Eunkwang seemed lost in his mind so the rapper asked him:  
“What are you thinking about?”  
Eunkwang faced him in the eyes and said “You” before he winked to him. Minhyuk felt his heart miss a beat and seemed a little disappointed; usually, he was the one teasing and disturbing the other. Fortunately, their drinks arrived and he could easily change the conversation by talking about how great the coffee is here and about things less important too.The leader was listening to him while holding his cup of coffee in his hands and then, he saw the whipped cream. A little smirk appeared on his face, it was so tempting; he had to do it... He slowly connected to Minhyuk and took the opportunity to put whipped cream on the other’s nose. Minhyuk frozed and looked at him, not knowing if he should smile or if he should be be preocupated by Eunkwang's attitude. On the other side, this one was laughting because of the other's face, he looked so confused and it was so funny. After a few minutes of intense look between them, the rapper finally smiled - it was definitely a smirk for Eunkwang - and put out the whipped cream of his nose before he slowly ate it by sucking his finger, his eyes still in the other's. Eunkwang felt his mind becoming blank, the situation wasn't turning at his advantage now... A moment ago, they were out of the café and were slowly walking, Eunkwang still in shock and the other was asking himself why on earth he had done this. When Minhyuk asked Eunkwang if he felt okay (the bus episode), the latter suddenly remembered that he was playing like if he was a little out of his mind because of the shock. So, he decided to take Minhyuk's hand in his while they kept on walking... The rapper seemed surprised and he thought that the shock on Eunkwang's head must have been hard for him to act like this. But, he couldn't help but let him take his hand and crossing their fingers, it felt so good... Once back home, Minhyuk said :  
“So, as we are playing a game, we have to write on a paper something we would like about this day and give it to the other after.”  
Eunkwang nodded.  
“But, there is one important rule, Minhyuk continued, we can read it only when the day is over, when all of us are in bed for sleeping.”  
Eunkwang nodded and, after a little wink to his crush to perfectly end his role, he went to the bathroom to take a shower. Minhyuk was still in the hallway, thinking about the day and about how great it; Eunkwang's acts weren't completely innocent about this. But Minhyuk was preocupated, he was searching what he would write on this paper... The evening went on and he was still searching : he didn't want it to be too cold but he didn't want to show all his feeling directly either... On the other side, Eunkwang seemed really peacefull and this was worrying Minhyuk. In fact, the oldest had been spending at least 15 minutes in front of the mirror of the bathroom trying to calm himself. When the night came, Minhyuk was still hesitating but he needed to write something so he took a paper and wrote a little sentence before he folded it. He took a long breath and walked to the bedroom; thankfully there wasn't anybody in it and he slowly put his paper under Eunkwang's pillow. After that, he slowly put his pyjamas on, thinking about the other's reaction and about how he liked Eunkwang. At the same time, the latter entered the bedroom and slowly walked to him. When he arrived at his side, he put a little piece of paper in his hand and said in his ear : " have a good night Minhyuk " before went out of the room... Minhyuk could hardly breath, in his head a voice was saying "Eunkwang had a shock this morning, Eunkwang had a shock this morning" but he couldn't calm his heart... In the corridor, Eunkwang was asking himself where he had found the bravery to do that. In reality, he was proud of himself and he congratulated himself for doing that. But, even with all the congratulations of the world, he was totally scared to enter the bedroom again, so he waited behind the door that all the members went to sleep. They found really weird that Eunkwang was waiting in the corridor, especially when he was trying to make this normal by singing à song. Only Peniel thought that it may have a relation to the scene he had seen in the morning ( Eunkwang, a piece of bread and Minhyuk). Alone in the bedroom, Minhyuk had decided not to read the paper before all the members were here, he didn't want to have any embarrassing situation... So, he went to his bed, the piece of paper still in his hand and waited for the others while thinking about what Eunkwang could have written. When all the members were in the bedroom, the leader slowly walked to his bed but his eyes were obviously looking at Minhyuk, who was sleeping ( like all the others. Eunkwang had a smile, he found him really beautiful hot. Suddenly, he remembered that Minhyuk didn't gave him any paper and he began searching for it. He finally found it and opened it, his hands shaking...   
"I loved that day, but I've loved you since the first day.” Eunkwang's mind was blank, he had dreamt about that but he hadn't expected Minhyuk to write that... His heart was dancing inside him, he felt so happy : his crush was in love with him !! The perfect, the beautiful, the hot Minhyuk had feelings for him !! With these thoughts, Eunkwang fell asleep, a huge smile on his face...   
In the early morning, Minhyuk suddenly woke up and he realized that he had fallen asleep before reading Eunkwang's paper. He decided to open it right now but he felt like his heart was going to wake up everybody. He tried to breathe slowly but it didn't work so he read it immediatly. And the words on the paper had him frozen. He was asking himself " could it be possible that... ? " but yeah, it was possible, it was written. He read it once more " I was pretending to be in shock this afternoon, I was totally aware of what I was doing... ". Minhyuk understood what had happened and smile... Suddenly, he went out of his bed and came right in front of Eunkwang's. He looked at him, he looked at his face, he looked at how beautiful he was and slowly kissed him. Eunkwang suddenly opened his eyes and had a little scream which made Minhyuk step aback with a lost look.  
Eunkwang, perfectly awaken said " no, no it's okay, you just suprised me " with a soft smile.   
He could read the relief on the other's face.  
" Let's go outside, it would be more quiet, he said before looking at the other while blushing, but maybe... hum... you can put clothes on before..."  
Minhyuk realized that he was only wearing an underwear and he said with a little smirk " and do you love what you are seeing ? "  
Eunkwang became really red " hum... no... yeah maybe... " and he came out of the room.   
Minhyuk quietly laughted, his shy Eunkwang was back and he loved that. He put on clothes him and joined the leader on the bench in the garden. They talked for hours, and when they stopped, Eunkwang had his head on his lover's shoulder. Minhyuk, slowly puched his head back and before Eunkwang could protest he put his lips on his. They kissed for a long time until a voice said "serioulsy, get a room ".  
They sat up ( minhyuk was actually lying down on Eunkwang) and saw a disgusted (not in a bad way) Peniel with a happy Sungjae next to him. They both laughed, a little embarassed, but they were still holding hands when they stood up to take breakfast...

A few days later.  
Eunkwang was ending his shower, he came out of the bathroom and he was only wearing shorts. As there wasn't anyone in the house, he decided to take a nap (he had just had a sport session) and lying down on his bed. Suddenly, he felt hands on his torso and on his hips and Minhyuk (who had actually chased the others of the dorm) said :   
" Do you want to play a new game ? "  
Eunkwang was - again - blushing " Which game ? "  
" A game a little hotter than the first one... " The other answered while he was passing his hand on his lover abs...  
"Hum... yeah... " said shyly Eunkwang. And before he could say something esle, Minhyuk lied down on him and kissed him...


End file.
